The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition which comprises a polyphenylene ether resin and a polyamide resin and is improved in slidability and a method for producing same.
PPE resins are thermoplastic resins superior in various properties such as mechanical properties, heat resistance and dimensional stability. However, the PPE resin alone is considerably inferior in impact characteristics and solvent resistance and furthermore, is inferior in processability because of its high melt viscosity. On the other hand, polyamide resins (hereinafter sometimes referred to as "nylon resins") are thermoplastic resins superior in mechanical properties, solvent resistance and processability, but are inferior in impact resistance and heat resistance and in addition are considerably inferior in dimensional stability due to their high water absorbability and besides undergo much deterioration in mechanical properties owing to absorption of water. In order to offset the defects of these resins, it has been proposed to blend them. However, mere blend of these resins results in loss of the good mechanical properties possessed by them. Therefore, various compatibilizing agents are added to the blends of PPE resins and polyamide resins to improve dispersibility and mechanical properties. These methods are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Kokoku Nos. 60-11966 and 61-10494 and Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 59-66452 and 56-49753. The thus obtained PPE/polyamide resin compositions are being applied to the electrical and electronic fields and automobile field as materials superior in mechanical properties, heat resistance, solvent resistance, processability, dimensional stability and moisture absorption properties. Utilizing these properties, application of the compositions to sliding parts is also attempted, but scope of the application is restricted since they are greater than nylon in friction coefficient and abrasion wear although they are superior to nylon in critical PV value in sliding.